The Computer Assisted Tomography (CAT) image analysis task performed on the DCRT Evans and Sutherland PDP-11/70 computer system and reported as Project Z01 CT-00086-02 CSL has been transferred to a PDP-11/34 computer in the National Institute on Aging. The 11/34 computer is equipped with a DeAnza IP6400 image system with a 512 x 512 24-bit pixel resolution. This allows the Positron Emission Tomography (PET) scan images and the CAT images to be analyzed on the same system with the eventual goal of correlating PET and CAT scans.